


A Nice Life

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie reflects, Venom is lazy, tater tots are thoroughly discussed.Just an average morning...





	A Nice Life

It wasn’t quite a bad dream, not like others he’d had recently about blades protruding from his chest and explosions and loss, and he woke more pensive than panicked. The only thing that stuck with him was a memory of Drake, standing a dozen feet away as his security goons led Eddie from the Life Foundation that first time and saying, “Have a nice life.”

He thought about those words as he shuffled through his morning ablutions, Venom draped around his neck, heavy and half-asleep. He didn’t really need any sleep of course, but he’d picked up the habit from Eddie and now was almost unbearably lazy in the mornings. It was sorta adorable.

Now, two pearly white slits opened and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth appeared briefly in the black mass, yawning hugely before demanding, **Tater tots for breakfast.**

Eddie grinned as he brushed a kiss over the sluggish symbiote’s head. “Yes, love. Of course.”

**Right now?**

“As soon as they are cooked. I promise.”

**Fine,** Venom said, yawning again. **Sleep until then.**

“Okay, but if you sleep too long I’m gonna eat all the tots myself.”

**You wouldn’t!**

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. No matter how lazy you are.”

**Not lazy!**

“Well, you do a good impression of it.”

**I learned from the best, Eddie.**

“Ouch!” Eddie said with no real heat. “Maybe we shouldn’t have tots this morning.”

**Cannot hear you. Sleeping until there are tater tots,** Venom said, launching into a very unconvincing series of snores.

Eddie pretended to sigh heavily, “Well, guess I better get them started.”

Venom coiling tighter around him in a fair approximation of a hug was the only response.

Starting towards the kitchen, Eddie thought again about Carlton Drake’s words. He knew it wasn't the way Drake had mean it, but still it had turned out to be a pretty nice life after all.


End file.
